<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>茜さす/映照茜色 by beebee2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556427">茜さす/映照茜色</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001'>beebee2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>等第四章剧情^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Amagi Hiiro - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>茜さす/映照茜色</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“一彩将来，想成为怎样的大人？”<br/>“……我羡慕你。”<br/>“你的将来是自由的。”<br/>“我……”</p><p>又是重复的梦，明明已经距离那个时候过了很久，却不知为何又反复在脑海中出现。虽然至今都没能够回答上哥哥的提问，想成为怎样的大人？并没有这种选择。<br/>因噩梦而挣扎着醒来流下的汗水，被深夜中不经意吹来的寒风迅速吹干。一彩从公园冰冷的石板凳上直起身子，双手撑着脑袋，无法挥去回忆中明明清晰却又显得有些模糊起来的哥哥的身影。今天也没有找到他，好不容易获得家里的许可风尘仆仆从家乡来到了城市，不知道任何城市的常识，也不知道如何在城市活下去，在家乡的时候也从来没有接受过这种教育，不论是家人还是老师也好，似乎一辈子都没有离开过家乡，所以在启程之前，对一彩几乎也没有任何叮嘱。城市的习惯和礼仪，一切的一切，在一彩看来就像异世界一样，充满着刺激与新鲜。<br/>然而这些也都只是暂时，一彩并无暇去理会这些与自己无关的事情。只要还有地方落脚能够稍作休息，能够有食物吃填饱肚子，似乎也就没有了生存的烦恼。目前最重要的事情就是找到那个擅自离开家乡的哥哥。无论是对家乡还是哥哥来说，这绝对是最正确的事情，只要是正解的话，就有必要去彻底执行。</p><p>——一彩自己想做什么呢？</p><p>无意中突然震响的余音缭绕在脑海中，就像噩梦潜伏着在自己因疲惫而露出缝隙的时候流到了现实。来到城市的每一天都绷紧着神经搜寻着哥哥的气息，每时每秒，每日每分，从清晨到深夜，从日出至黄昏，就像亡灵一样失魂落魄着徘徊在街头。熙熙攘攘而又繁华的城市似乎怎么也无法容纳外乡人，一彩总觉得自己格格不入，但如果不欢迎外乡人的话，那为什么至今都没能与消失的哥哥重逢呢？简单运作的大脑机制并不能够理解，明明几乎走遍了这块地区，却一点都没有闻到熟悉的味道。日复一日的失望与落空渐渐演变成绝望，堆积在压抑着长大的心灵上。原本清澈的湖蓝色双眸也逐渐染上空洞与虚脱，就像一只从牢笼里逃脱出来的受伤野兽的幼崽一般，一彩感受到内心关押着的“兽”逐日庞大。甚至渐渐无法分清，寻找哥哥到底是否有必要，那个人是哥哥也是将来需要侍奉的君主，是必要的，仅此而已。那对自己来说呢？如果没有任何身份上的约束与家乡的规则教条，那是否还需要那个人呢？<br/>越是沉溺在痛苦与绝望的深渊中，就越难从黑暗的泥泞中挣脱出。支撑着内心的也只有想要早日找到哥哥这唯一的信念，虽然不知心灵上还能支撑多久。<br/>“可爱的一彩，一点也不吓人哦，已经全都结束了。”<br/>就像突然惊醒一样，一彩慢慢抬起了头，映入眼帘的是在家乡习以为常的漫天星空，原来在城市也能看到这番景象。或许是因为深夜中角落里的公园偏离灯火通明的写字楼很远，所以才能看到绚烂的夜空吧。寻找回一点点熟悉的家乡也有的景象让一彩稍微安心了一些，自从在野外露宿之后就没有熟睡过一次，总是戒备着，只是从小被这么教育，在君主身旁的时候要随时警戒，以防有人要趁机杀害。尽管如今下任君主的哥哥不在身边，但早已养成的习惯也已经无法轻易改变。<br/>“你今天又在哪里做些什么呢？哥哥，我已经来到了这里，已经接近你了，你身边的位置应该是我，这才是正解吧。”一彩轻轻念叨着，继续望着夜空出神，猫眼一般的澄蓝中闪烁着些许不安与难以言语的感情。</p><p> </p><p>自从那一次祭典之后就再也没有共同度过任何一个日夜。<br/>那天是族里又一次迎来的熊祭，从凌晨开始村子里就忙碌准备了起来。为了不打扰到燐音的睡眠，一彩从祭典前几天开始就被长老们安排在距离祭品的小熊所在屋子不远处的小屋里临时住着。每年的熊祭都要大张旗鼓进行，以感谢神以熊的姿态下凡带给族人食物和皮毛，并祈祷神明能在日后再访。这次祭典要献祭的小熊是燐音和一彩在一次家族狩猎中共同捕获到的。那时母熊似乎也已经到了自然气数，蜷缩成一团窝在母熊尸体旁边的小熊仔即使放着，也迟早会前往母熊早已到达的地方。虽然燐音早已明白这是怎么回事，但在族人在场的情况下也没有办法，只能笑着对一彩说着，『我们从今天开始就有了新的朋友一起玩哦』。<br/>作为玩伴共同度过的两年真的非常幸福，对周围本就没什么同龄人玩伴的燐音和一彩来说，与小熊共同玩耍成长的每一天就像真的新增添了一个家庭成员。然而随着时间界限一天天到来，燐音也一天天越发消沉了起来，虽然一彩依然不知道，空闲下来的时候就会拘谨地来到燐音面前，过很久等包围着燐音的族里的上层大人们离开了之后，才能兴奋地搭上一句话。<br/>“哥哥，今天也能一起去和熊玩吗？”<br/>“可以哦，只要可爱的一彩想，无论多久哥哥都会陪你。”<br/>虽然每当这时一彩都会板着脸说教起来，“哥哥是要成为下任君主的人，怎么能陪我那么久。这不对。”而燐音每回也只能无奈地笑笑抚摸一彩柔软的毛发。<br/>总有一天，连去抚摸这个小脑袋的资格也会失去吧。</p><p>随着嘈杂的敲打声以及时不时传来的犹如歌曲一样带有韵律的叫喊声，燐音居住的房间里进入了许多弯着腰低着头的大人们。被请至祭典场所之后，燐音发现如今身躯已经成长壮大的熟悉的巨大身影已经被拴在了立着的柱子上，无法动弹。虽然并不意外，在当年捡回它的时候，就早已注定了这个结局。虽然并不想去注视，但见证自己亲自导致的这个结果也是对它的尊重。燐音虽然感到寂寞与悲伤，但依然睁大了眼看着祭典程序慢慢进行着。<br/>突然就像看到了什么异物一样双眼睁大，在大人们中间异常显眼的那个小小的身影吸引了燐音的全部视线。明明年纪尚小，却一脸面无表情地学着长老的模样使用着族里制作的花箭，目不转睛地一枝枝射着小熊。就像从未相识，从未朝夕相处过。<br/>虽然燐音平时为了探究动物的构造而将族里捕猎的时候带回来的野生动物进行解体，但会做出异于常人的事情的，只有自己就够了。看着一彩机械而又冰冷的样子，燐音只能久久地盯着，心中涌起了异样的情绪，却又无法也不能在公众面前表现出来。早已习惯戴着假面掩盖起一切属于个人的，自私的情感，回应着族人所期望的模样。一起带着小熊在村中小道上嬉戏的场景历历在目，但燐音如今什么都办不到，也无法去做。小小的肩膀上仿佛压着无形重物，从身后瞧见的肩膀耷拉着，看上去落寞而又无助。<br/>就因为这是规矩，是族里自诞生就一直延续着近百年的规矩，对家乡而言就是最正确的事情。而身为下任君主，不能做出破坏规矩的事情，尽管内心在剧烈挣扎着，但跟全体的利益相比，仅仅只有一人的弟弟的人生轨迹，在眼下并没有优先权。眼睁睁看着小熊剧烈挣扎并伴随着恐怖的咆哮声后轰然倒地。缓慢涌出蔓延在地上的鲜红血液就像女巫的魔爪一样扭曲着勾向心灵，和着头顶倾斜而下的金色阳光被衬托的更加鲜艳，就像一彩如明亮火焰一样摇曳的头发。看着小熊睁大着再也无法主动合上的眼睛，燐音慢慢闭上了双眼在心中祈祷了起来，来世再也不要投胎做这个村落附近的生物了。简直就像诅咒，被束缚在这个伸手不见五指的深渊中无法动弹。</p><p>越发兴奋激烈起来的声乐与同时进行的对熊尸体的解体，切割敲打砍下肢体的碰撞声，族人祭拜的嘀咕声，以及招待其他人进行餐宴的吆喝声，无一不在脑海中嗡嗡作响。此时此刻这块空间，对燐音来说就像扭曲的异次元一样，而自己又不得不在这异空间中摆出自然而又平静的表情进行主持。<br/>“哥哥……？”<br/>“…….是一彩啊，辛苦了。”<br/>“不，完全不觉得辛苦，这是我应该做的事情。”<br/>依然带着天真与稚嫩的面孔，大大的双眼中充满着关心与疑惑看着自己。伴随着周围热闹的欢笑声，燐音只是相反地觉得非常沮丧与痛苦。这种日子还要持续多久呢，明明是充满着阳光的白昼，却比夜晚还要漆黑。前方似乎没有任何光芒能将自己以及弟弟带去阳光之下。<br/>“一彩，想不想和哥哥一起…….”<br/>“不，什么都没有，忘了刚刚我说的吧。”<br/>“？……嗯！比起这个，哥哥，我们一起去长老家里吧，刚刚开始就在叫我们去吃熊宴。”<br/>“……嗯，嗯……走吧。”<br/>应该能够露出跟平时一样的笑容吧，毕竟，一彩也是这么灿烂地回以微笑的，那就一定没有问题。</p><p>一彩走在前方，相比内心脆弱的自己来说，一彩小小的身影从背后看已经初步显出坚强与坚定。燐音恍惚地走在后方，盘旋在悠然苍穹中的不知名鸟儿悠扬鸣叫着，抬头望向天空，视线为已至黄昏的晚霞所吸引。厚重云层穿透而过的茜色染上身躯，久违的温暖慢慢抚平着内心的震荡，使得总是在拼命思考的大脑渐渐放空，双眼也渐渐模糊了起来。黄昏下的天际中鸟儿那般自由，而自己形单影只。想要伸手触碰前方淡然走着的身影，却又颤抖着重新缩回。或许属于自己的自由并不是鸟儿那样的翅膀，或许只有此刻在一旁的花田中嗡嗡作响的渺小蜜蜂的双翅才属于自己吧，薄弱，无力，仅仅拥有着一点点自由，只要稍微受到挤压，必然惨死无疑。与拥有着丰厚羽翼的鸟儿相比，根本无法振翅高飞向长空，只能停留在花瓣上，在完成了自己的任务与使命之后，等待着，并虚弱着死去，临终前的双眼中，或许还能目睹从天空中缓缓飘落的羽毛。<br/>而希望一彩能够拥有丰厚的羽翼，能够振翅冲向无垠的苍穹。<br/>燐音低着头笑了笑，加快了步速。<br/>真的，非常令人羡慕。没有任何束缚的将来在闪闪发光等待着。犹如此刻映照在二人身上的光影一般，尽管是夕阳，落日余晖依然选择挥洒在一彩身上，温暖的茜色似乎衬托得那抹绯色更加明亮，而留给自己的只有即将进入黑夜的灰色。尽管抬头能够看到金星，但进入黑夜之前的第一颗耀眼繁星，怎会只属于自己呢？</p><p> </p><p>	<br/>再次见到哥哥的时候，曾经那双偶然会露出寂寞的温柔双眸中，涂满了也许是名为怨恨的东西。也许是命运吧，在那个舞台再次重逢，虽然依然没有达到目的，但已经重新见到了哥哥，只要找到了，那就还有机会。<br/>一彩无法理解燐音所说的每一句话，无论是小时候的提问还是之前说的不甘心。燐音所说的话总是绕着弯，一彩也自觉相比燐音笨上许多，因为所有人都是这么说的，所以从以前开始就一直认为，也许不明白哥哥提出的问题和所说的话语也是正确的，毕竟自己的存在和所受的教育只是绝对服从和支撑哥哥而已。并没有必要去明白，只要君主能够带着族人继续存活，只要正确地运转了家族一直以来的机制，那就没有任何问题。<br/>Crazy:B一直重复闯入他人的舞台，再循环往复下去只有毁灭的道路。一彩虽然想要毁灭一切阻止哥哥继承君主的事物，但哥哥本身走向毁灭的话，就无法再回到故乡。虽然一路走到现在，周围已经拥有了有生以来第一次交到的朋友与伙伴们，在探求各种不同意义的偶像含义的道路上摸索着，已经渐渐忘记了最初的使命，一彩在空闲之余时不时会一个人思考上很久，是该继续和伙伴们一同做偶像下去，还是去强行将已经找到的哥哥带走。虽然从未赢过燐音，但一定还有什么办法，尽管思考的极端手段接近偷袭，只要结果符合认知上的正确，也有施行的意义。在家乡的时候教授巫术的老师似乎曾经也传授过什么，虽然因为当时的一彩认为这是并不光彩与正义的课程而并没有多上心，但仍然依稀记得一些做法。继续着自毁行为的话，哥哥总有一天就会像当时轰然倒地的熊一样，在完成了义务之后由大家分食，成为身体的一部分继续在他人身上存活下去吧。</p><p>一彩在亲手了结了小熊之后也并不是没有在深夜因为噩梦而惊醒，但每当看到身旁沉沉睡着的燐音时，就算双手再怎么颤抖，也能够压抑下去继续迎接第二天。只要是为了族人，为了下任君主的话，即使牺牲自我也并不是错误的。似乎是在深夜被惊醒的次数太多，有一次浑身冷汗着醒来的时候，燐音也很快就醒了过来，看着一彩迷茫而又故作镇静的表情，燐音只是温柔地笑了笑，轻轻将一彩搂到身边抱在怀里，有节奏地轻盈拍着背部，低声在耳旁哼唱着家族流传下来的歌曲并呢喃着，<br/>『可爱的一彩，一点也不吓人哦，已经全都结束了』<br/>枕着燐音的肩膀，被熟悉而又安心的味道所包围，每当这时一彩都能重新进入梦乡。房间中又恢复寂静，从窗外偷偷探入的月色笼罩着可怜的幼兽们，无情地盖上一层寒冷的冰霜，聆听着嘲笑着困兽内心深处悲惨的呜咽声。</p><p> </p><p>这一天一彩为了整理连日内心的烦躁，又不想浪费时间而前往大楼继续为了赚一些L$做着不起眼的工作。幸好打杂工作量也并没多大，只是简单的清扫程度而已，虽说由于大楼过于宽广而耗费了一彩不少时间。等到收工的时候已近黄昏，从窗外透进的温暖余晖似曾相识，勾起了一彩的阵阵回忆，是乡愁吗…..确实离开故乡已经很久，不知卧病在床的父亲和族人现在怎么样了。这阵子实在过得太过开心，在至今为止的人生中来说也是充满了从未发生过的事情。也正因为是这样，越是个人的情感与欲望得到满足，脑海中闪现出家乡的时候就越是充满了罪恶感。明知这与肩负的使命背道相驰，但愣是无法割舍。与在家乡的时候无时无刻都能感觉到甚至逐渐变得麻木起来的压抑感不同，连日来成倍的放松与快乐重重压抑着因焦躁而渐渐干枯起来的心灵，族人交予的任务，肩负的使命以及在城市所获得的种种前所未有的快乐逼迫着一彩，虽然平时表面看起来并无他样，而一旦夜幕降临，被栓养在内心深处多年的困兽就蠢蠢欲动了起来，猛烈地撞击着，想要冲破围牢去肆意发泄与破坏，以此才能获得心灵上的平静。还在家乡的时候，尽管舍弃作为普通人来说需要的一般的感情，但自己并不是广义上的普通人，只要还处于辅佐君主位置的一天，就没有享受普通感情的自由。放纵与从心都是不正确与不道德的，自小接受的便是这种教育。与此时不同的是，在家乡每逢内心即将被压至崩溃的时候，总会有哥哥在身边。而就像大家都说的那样，哥哥相比自己聪明上许多，所以才每次都能察觉到一彩的异常吧。</p><p>那时候轻轻拍打在背上的温度，也许一彩一辈子都无法轻易忘记。依偎在身旁的温暖与渐行渐远的心灵，便是如今两人之间的距离。被即将降临的黑夜逐渐侵蚀的末日一般的晚霞魅住了一彩的双眼，无法控制地走近了窗边，还差几步，只要再差几米，就能更加接近那快要消失的黄昏吧，那再也无法依偎的温暖，想要伸手触摸却像毫无回音的涟漪，只是荡漾着，无法知道其中为何。</p><p>“弟弟君，到此为止。”突然覆盖上眼前的巨大掌心遮挡了一切追逐落日的视线。一彩这才在短暂的惊讶之后迅速转过了身。把背后留给敌人这种事情对一彩来说确实是很久都没有出现过的败笔，也只有在家乡和哥哥过招的时候才会屡屡露出破绽。哥哥…….一彩突然像是回过神来一样，挥开了依然遮盖在眼前的手掌。<br/>“哟，虽然黄昏很美，但弟弟君还年纪轻轻不要想着跳楼什么的啊。”<br/>就像从空中突然降临这片土地一样，因为临近夜晚而悄然无息的大楼顶层的安全过道中突然出现了一直主动去找却总是被躲避的人。虽然和在家乡的时候相比为人已经大相径庭，但熟悉的温暖和味道依然无法骗过一彩。回过身来看到的依然是挂着轻佻微笑的人，发型依然像还在家乡的时候束了起来，与在舞台上看到的不同，日常的装束似乎比队服来的更加平易近人一些，就像眼前的人还是那个记忆中的温柔而又可靠的哥哥。<br/>“黄昏之时即逢魔之时，弟弟君也要小心，看来你还是修行不足哎，竟然会被这种东西迷住。”<br/>“哥哥…….你为什么会在这里。”<br/>“喂喂一上来就是这种话啊，哥哥会伤心的哦。”<br/>“看来你也没什么事了，那就先这样啦拜拜～”<br/>“等下，今天我一定要跟哥哥说明白。”<br/>“有什么好说的，上次也已经说过了不是家人了吧，我没有义务回去陪那些老不死的腐烂在无名的地方。明明这里有这么明媚的未来。”<br/>“尽管父亲和老师们都死去也没关系吗？”<br/>“…….啊，真是倒霉，本来只是看弟弟君好像着魔了一样才出声跟你说话的，早知道是这样我拉住你之后直接离开就好了。”<br/>“…….既然不是家人，为什么还要在乎我的生死。”<br/>“哈….弟弟君还是老样子活在旧时代啊，既然没有听我说话的意思就不要再追问了好吗。”<br/>“我，对……”<br/>“什么？听不清啊，你也只有做决定麻利是唯一的优点了，哥哥就喜欢你这个地方哦，不要把这点也丢掉啊拜托。”</p><p>看着一彩依然低头沉默着，就算是平日里总是显得嘻嘻哈哈对什么都毫不在乎的燐音也察觉到了一些异常，但分别了几年，此时已经不知道这个受家乡涉毒的可爱小脑袋瓜里到底在想什么了。燐音皱了皱眉，虽然想要说些什么，但不知为何就是无法说出口，出于习惯想要伸手拍一拍弟弟的背部，却又忍了下来。事到如今，背叛了家乡和族人以及亲弟弟的自己，已经没有资格再去触碰一彩。就像被划分至两个世界一样，已经寻找到自由的自己与灵魂仍然被束缚在家乡的弟弟之间拥有着隔阂。本来觉得只要老老实实待在家乡，一彩也能差不多的获得平淡的幸福，自由这种东西，只要未曾觉醒，便不会再拼了命去渴求与寻找。而一旦品尝到甜头，就算赌上这性命也在所不惜。<br/>燐音正叹了口气准备转头离开时，直觉到一股凛冽逼人的气息，因几秒的震惊导致的空隙造成被以巨力顺势按压在了墙上。本就消瘦的身体经受激烈撞击之后刚开始还隐隐作痛的撞击点越发回响了起来，疼痛在身体中四处游走着。燐音从未见过一彩的这种表情与气势，就像当年那只熊最后被逼入绝境的时候试图绝地反击一样的吓人氛围与神色。虽然燐音依然觉得区区弟弟君对自己构不成任何威胁。<br/>事实证明，一彩在将燐音以极近距离按压在墙上之后也并没有采取任何动作。只是久久地盯着燐音，那双猫眼中饱含着无法辨明的复杂情绪，不过燐音也并没有心情去分析一彩的心思。已经没有这个资格和必要了，既然一彩来追寻自己也只是因为故乡的需求，那就没有必要去给予任何回应。<br/>已经给一彩足够的时间了，燐音准备将一彩强压着自己肩膀的双手挥开。正准备动手的时候，一彩缓缓地开口了。</p><p>“哥哥想成为怎样的大人呢……”<br/>“……”</p><p>本想就这么拍拍屁股一走了之，被这么一问，尽管不情愿，燐音也进入了纠结之中。能预想到的是一彩会采取一些阻碍自己的行动，比如武力强行制止之类，却没想到打得会是亲情牌。曾经，在很久很久以前，已经依稀的几乎模糊了身影的那段心爱而又心疼的回忆。单纯地度过着犹如清醒梦一样虚假而又真实的每一天，只要回以他人期望的要求的每一天，表面上看似简单而又平淡的幸福。<br/>陷入回忆的漩涡之中无法动弹，还好这里是大楼顶部安全过道隔层，平日里就毫无人烟，更别说夜幕已经降临的现在。似乎是放下了一些防备，或许也是感受到了疲劳。燐音顺着墙壁慢慢滑落下来，最后坐在了地上低着头思考着什么。<br/>“哥哥，看着我的眼睛回答我。”<br/>“…….”<br/>“我想知道如果是你的话，会怎样回答。我很笨，就算思考了这么久也不知道何为正解，何为错误。如果哥哥愿意……”<br/>“弟弟君，不，一彩，哥哥说得就一定是正确的吗。被他人干涉的人生，有意义吗？”燐音依然低着头闷闷地说着，声音中从最初的充满无奈到渐渐染上暴躁的情绪。<br/>“我需要哥哥。”<br/>“哈。”燐音自嘲地笑了笑终于抬起了头，看着眼前认真地注视着自己的身躯，相比那时候，无论是个头还是长相都已经成熟了不少，甚至连肩膀似乎都比自己来的要宽上一些。明明一直以来都只是因为家族的命令来到这里，事到如今却要说什么“我需要你”，全部都是谎言，只是想借以亲情来欺骗自己回到那个令人窒息的穷乡僻壤。明明同样生而为人，为什么生活在外界的所有人都能为了自己而活，为了自己的梦想而活，只有自己得按照他人所想要的姿态活下去呢。就算是傀儡，就算是异乡人，就算是被世间所排挤的民族，生而为人，也想成为某种特殊的存在啊。想要为自己而活，也是一种错误吗，明明世界上的所有人都在这么做，为什么，为什么，为什么呢…….所以才在那一天抛弃了放弃了所有的一切逃到了这里，再也不想让脑海中回想起任何有关家乡的记忆。却偏偏，唯一在意的，最最重要的弟弟，听从最为讨厌的故乡的吩咐，来要求自己回到那个令人厌恶的地狱。<br/>“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”<br/>看着突然高笑起来的燐音，一彩充满了疑惑，但紧紧抓住燐音肩膀的双手依然没有松懈。<br/>“我不是说过了吗，你，从来没有，在任何时刻赢过我。”<br/>就在一彩还没有反应过来的时候，背部传来了因剧烈的冲击而导致的钝痛感，或许在体位颠倒的时候也稍微撞击到了头部，撞击点也开始隐隐作痛，脑海中还有闷闷的噪音感。虽然一彩身手了得，就算蒙上眼睛抵挡百人也不在话下，但作为人类的致命点，头部受到了冲击的话，也是需要一定时间恢复的。就在一彩还在适应情况的时候，下巴突然被抬起，随之而来的便是从未有过的体验。带着些许粗暴与掠夺却又隐约带些温柔的炙热双唇突然覆上了自己的唇瓣，一彩不敢置信地睁大了眼睛望着相同地凝视着自己的燐音。饱含着不解与迷茫的湖蓝色对上同样颜色的充满着痛苦与心爱的双眸。<br/>寂静的夜晚，无人高楼的楼梯间，坐着的被固定在墙壁上的身影与按压住别人的身影僵持着，蔓延着背德与无奈的泥泞味道。一彩似乎也无法思考此刻这种行为是否是正解，对身为弟弟的自己来说处于哥哥之下，而哥哥又是下任君主，那自然没有接受过君主教育的自己也处于燐音之下。在自己上位的哥哥做出这种事也是符合道理？就在一彩在继续思考的时候，燐音进一步行动了起来。先前将一彩抵在墙上时撑在墙上的左手慢慢下滑抚摸在了一彩脸上，燐音一边观察着一彩迷茫的表情，一边开口说到，“把舌头伸出来。”而一彩似乎已经到了混乱的极限，所以并没有听从燐音所说的。燐音只能叹了口气改变弯腰站着的姿势慢慢蹲下并跪在一彩分开的双腿中，抚摸在脸颊上的左手又慢慢滑向下巴，稍微用力下拉，便将舌送入口中与一彩柔软的舌纠缠起来。一彩的反应很僵硬，一看便是第一次与人亲吻。燐音一边侧头寻找着更好的深入方位，一边将右手放在后脑勺用力加深起了亲吻。虽然燐音看似老神在在，心里实则也有些混乱。没想到情急之下被黑暗的情绪冲昏了头脑就对弟弟做出了这种事情，但事已至此已经无法回头。虽然平时总是看着一副轻佻与经验丰富的样子，但唯独弟弟君，只有一彩，不想让他受到任何污染。而就算放手心捧着都怕磕着的存在，如今却因为冲动而被玷污着。不，也许并不是一时冲动吧，如若内心深处没有深埋已久的情愫，何以会选择这种方法。</p><p>燐音一边自责着一边却又享受着，明明在离开家乡的那一刻起就再也没有资格触碰的存在，如今却乖巧地在面前红着面颊任由自己摆布。虽然真的作为哥哥，作为人类来说这种行为怎么说都是渣碎，但从心底溢出的爱，怎样都无法控制。带着情愫的亲吻随着心情的越发纠结而变得更加粗暴起来。燐音一改刚开始还较为温柔的试探，开始任由舌在一彩口中扫荡着，舔舐起了每一片角落，而一彩的舌也无法追上燐音，却又因为被燐音的舌所压迫而时不时触碰着，后退着，几乎就快要无法喘气。缺氧导致面部更加绯红起来，就如其名一样，染上火红。燐音在品尝完一彩口中之后，又重新将目标对准一彩小巧而又富有弹性的舌。攀附着翻卷着缠绕上，时而吮吸时而勾入自己口中轻轻啃咬。娴熟的技术导致一彩只觉得浑身一阵阵酥麻，意识中慢慢涌起了不知名的罪恶感，却因为混乱而又无法推开燐音。只能半推半就着，连一开始睁开着的双眼也渐渐因为产生了感觉而变得半睁沉醉起来。在激烈纠缠之后，燐音感受到一彩逐渐急促起来的呼吸声后，稍有不舍地放下了缠绕退出了一彩口中。分开前依然坏心眼地舔吻着一彩的唇瓣，在满足了之后才微笑着舔了舔自己的嘴唇，就像是饱餐了一顿美食之后一样，脸上也带着一丝浅浅的绯红色。</p><p>“我说弟弟君，倒是挣扎一下啊……。”燐音一副很困扰的样子撑住了脑袋，皱着眉观察着熟悉而又有些陌生的弟弟，涨红的面部，沾上了微微雾气的双眸以及来不及吞咽而垂在嘴角挂着的晶莹液体，无一不在刺激着视觉与神经。一彩虽然渐渐缓了过来，但依然喘着气，这让燐音觉得有些尴尬从而用手遮住了面部别过了头去。“正如弟弟君所见，我已经不是你记忆中那个哥哥了，我是会做出这种禽兽不如事情的混球，虽然比世间上那些个低劣的混球来说要好得多吧。”似乎已经习惯了装成坏人的样子，燐音平静了一下很快又露出了平日里经常时不时会露出来的狰狞面孔。“所以，不要再来接近我了，虽然能见到弟弟君哥哥也很开心，但下次再来无脑地靠近我，也许就不会有像这次一样便宜的事情了。”<br/>还不等一彩回应，燐音就转过身离开了安全通道，转过身前最后一次恋恋不舍地回头望了望一彩。<br/>“哥….哥…..”望着燐音离开的背影，一彩又有些回忆起记忆中的那个总是走在身前的孩子。总是可靠而又温柔的那个身影，一直都是自己前进的目标与生存的意义。而如今……变得陌生了起来，可以说与曾经完全不同，虽然一直深信着根本之处并没有发生变化，但经过刚刚一番激烈的亲吻，一彩已经无法整理好此时此刻的心情。回想起刚才的肌肤之亲，大脑深处似乎又沸腾起了什么，导致一股股热潮涌上了面部根本无法控制。<br/>“脑浆，明明脑浆是每个生物都有的，用来思考的东西。为什么会这么滚烫…..”一彩甚至无法立即站起来像往常一样追着燐音出去，身体本能地阻止了行动。<br/>『下次也许就不会有像这次一样便宜的事情了』，最后燐音说的话久久徘徊在脑内，虽然一彩并不知道这代表着什么意思，但总觉得是，非常令人害羞而又无法思考的事情。黑夜的寒风从窗口投入，吹醒了依然发着呆沉思的一彩，似乎是觉得就这么继续坐在这里也不是办法，一彩站了起来拍了拍身上的灰走向了电梯间，看着电梯镜子中的自己，一彩才第一次发现自己也会有这种表情。些许慌张，沉默以及混乱填充着电梯，被静寂衬托的更为嘈杂，在大脑中激烈回荡着。</p><p>	<br/>自那以后，似乎与燐音之间的见面就变得稀少了起来，也不知是否是在故意避开，不论是燐音还是一彩也好。对擅长察觉他人气息的两人来说，要刻意避开对方简直易如反掌。<br/>在那次盂兰盆节的大乱斗之后，已经一定程度上对偶像有了一定的了解，和燐音也在某种程度上在当时更加互相了解了一层。从而如今能够继续在大楼各不干扰地继续随心所欲地做着偶像。日子应该并没有任何不满，只是忙碌而又充实的每一天，每在夜深人静的时候心灵总会被寂寞所侵入。各自的偶像事业相比原先从零，甚至从负开始有更大的发展空间了。燐音每当在网络上看到ALKALOID的特别节目，或是一彩每当在街头大屏幕上看到燐音的身影时，都会觉得，内心空了一块。<br/>明明近在咫尺，却又无法触碰，甚至连话语都无法互相倾诉。父亲的身体也渐渐好了起来，所以也不用急着继续追着燐音，自己也被容许继续在城市继续待上一阵子，按长老的说法，下任君主的身旁总归得有人保护与扶持。正好一彩已经来到了城市，那就继续陪伴在燐音身旁支撑着吧。虽说按照长老说的去做应该就是正确的事情，但几个月前在安全通道发生的那件事就像分界线一样，将二人在同一个城市彻底划分开，无法亲眼见着身影，也不能亲耳听到熟悉而又温柔的声音。</p><p>那天一彩从餐厅返回宿舍的路上正好碰到了路过的茨，在瞄了一眼一彩之后，茨笑眯眯地招呼一彩停留了一阵子，交给一彩一打资料之后寒暄了几句就敬礼离开了。一彩从来没有在城市里遇到过如此热情的人，虽然直觉是个危险的人，但说话好听又满面笑容，一彩也稍微放松了警戒同意了帮忙。一彩一边回到大楼，脑海里一边回想起刚刚茨所说的话，“你是……弟弟君吧？正好我接下来要去开会，实在太忙了，能否还请您帮在下送一份资料去给您的哥哥？万分感激不尽，您的这份恩情在下会一辈子永远记住！”</p><p>真是，非常夸张的人呢。一彩打量起来了手中的资料，虽然作为记住了城市的礼仪来说不会去窥视其中的文字，只是在外边掂量着，还挺厚一叠。虽然一彩也并不感到惊讶，毕竟在家乡的时候，那时候哥哥还很小就已经在处理很厚的文件了，虽然家族里大多数时候以口头商议为多。在大楼发与的手机段末上搜索着燐音的名字，姑且事先发个消息过去。但很久都没有收到回复，虽然燐音从未和一彩说过住处，但刚刚那个叫做茨的人也亲切地告诉了自己。<br/>终于来到了燐音居住的房门前，周围静悄悄的，也许是出于紧张，临到门口一彩才突然纠结了起来。已经很久没有见过面了，该如何开口说些日常的事情呢。明明之前在其他地方看到Crazy:B的宣传，看到燐音的时候脑海中都能涌现出许许多多想说和想传达的事情，然而一到正式面对的时候，就毫无理由地窘迫了起来。向来坦荡诚实的一彩在他人面前还从未有过这种处境，虽然看上去形迹可疑，但一彩还是选择先贴在门上洞察对面的声音，也许还有室友在里面，这样的话或许和燐音交流起来就能方便许多，有第三者存在的话，氛围也不至于尴尬到无法说话。虽然同时觉得，如果室友还在的话也挺可惜的。在期望着室友在内又不希望室友在里面的纠葛中，一彩继续贴在门上洞察着，直到身体突然前倾失去了重力向前栽倒，虽然这种程度的跌倒对一彩来说并不算什么，有自信能在接近地面前一秒用力支撑起身体重新保持平衡。虽然最后迎接自己的是炙热的体温，熟悉的宽大怀抱以及怀念的气味。</p><p>“弟弟君为什么会在这里啊……”<br/>燐音正好打开门正面迎上了正好栽倒到怀里的一彩。看见燐音的一瞬间，一彩瞬间觉得心中的一切阴霾都不见了踪影，心中仅仅只是涌现起了名为喜悦的心情。没有想到自孩童时代过去以后，能有一天见到燐音时会重新产生这种单纯的心情。<br/>“……哥哥，是哥哥的朋友叫我帮忙送个资料过来。”<br/>“朋友？我跟你不一样不追求朋友啊，算了，多半是那个阴险的眼镜仔吧。”<br/>“确实是戴着眼镜的人，原来叫阴险眼镜仔啊。”<br/>“啊……头疼，每次碰到弟弟君就觉得头疼。”燐音好像不是很舒服的样子，闭着眼睛扶着额头。<br/>“从刚刚开始我就有个疑问，为什么哥哥这么热？”<br/>“还不快站直从我怀里出去，到时候传染给你了我可不管。”燐音接下了一彩递过来的资料之后就想关上门，却被敏锐的一彩直接一脚卡在了门上无法关闭。<br/>“啧，送资料的使命已经完成了，已经没有什么能说的了吧？乖，快回去，今天哥哥没空陪你胡闹。”<br/>“哥哥是发烧了吗？我不能坐视不管。看上去房间里也没其他人的样子，我能进来吗？”一彩咄咄逼人着执意想要进入，已经强行探入了半个身子。<br/>“……又是家族的命令吗…..？”似乎生病的时候病人都会对一些平日里积攒的事情非常过敏，燐音的眉毛又皱了起来，但实在是没有精力去理活蹦乱跳的一彩。只能自暴自弃的任由一彩推开门进来。<br/>“哥哥刚刚一个人想去哪里？生病应该躺在床上才是正确的吧。”<br/>“笨——蛋，没有人在房间里，已经到了中午是想饿死你哥我啊？”<br/>“哥哥并不是被饿一顿就会死的人吧，不要开玩笑了。”<br/>“我…..算了…..。”燐音似乎真的非常无奈，摇了摇头之后转身回到床前又跌倒了下去埋入了床褥当中。<br/>“这样子很没有教养哦，把衣服脱了再睡觉吧。”一彩在房间中开始晃悠了起来，似乎是在熟悉着格局。<br/>“弟弟君好烦啊，什么时候开始变得这么婆婆妈妈的。”由于闷在被窝中，燐音发出来的声音有气无力还闷闷的。<br/>“这是我的……”<br/>“知道了知道了，是你的使命职责义务吧，…..明明可以不用管我的，你都已经获得了属于你自己的自由人生吧，没必要再来管我的。”虽然并没有得到一彩的回应，燐音也无力再去多管什么，慢慢地脑袋也模糊了起来，不知不觉就小睡了起来。不久之后房间中传来了熟悉的清香味，以及熟悉的叫醒声，燐音这才迷迷糊糊从睡梦中醒来。<br/>“粥已经做好了，我给哥哥端过来，快坐起来吧。”<br/>“哦…..。”看着在眼前忙来忙去的背影，燐音眯着眼感觉心里有些痒痒的，也许是因为小睡了一阵子之后心情也缓过来了一些，有些微微笑了起来。与那时候相比，那个小小的身影已经茁壮成长为可靠的男子汉，…….也已经不用自己来担心就能展翅高飞了吧。拥有了羽翼的孩子是任谁也无法阻挡的，能够凭借自己的意志去选择自己想要行走的道路。而依然行尸走肉的只拥有薄弱的蜜蜂翅膀的自己，已经再也没有走在其前方的资格了吧。那个唯一的，小小的可爱的孩子，不再寂寞，拥有了许多朋友，不再愚昧，拥有了能够自我判断的意识。那作为哥哥的自己来说，也再也没有必要了吧。长大的孩子不需要别人的庇护来阻挡高飞的道路。<br/>“哥哥？不要发呆了。”<br/>“小一彩已经找到那个答案了吗？”<br/>看着面部有些泛红的哥哥遮着面部平躺在床上，一彩放下了手中端着的碗勺，一声声呼唤了起来。<br/>“哥哥，哥哥…..，哥…哥，燐….音，燐音。”<br/>“弟弟君这么叫我还真是不习惯啊。”<br/>“我需要你。”<br/>“是….这样啊。”<br/>燐音有些无奈地笑了起来，这么久以来一直赌气着，不知道在看哪里的只有自己吧。曾经那个自己认为一无是处的追着来到了身后的弟弟，已经出色并稳实地站在了身旁最近的地方。而一直以来，只有自己没有注意到变化。<br/>就在燐音还在内心感叹的时候，身体突然感受到了震动，与那一天相似的场景。一彩双手撑在了床上，整个人撑在了燐音的正上方，身躯投下的阴影笼罩着燐音。面对那双坚定的双眼，燐音也不再选择移开视线，稍微眯起了眼睛。<br/>“那天哥哥说的不便宜的事情，我之后思考了很多。”<br/>“不要去想这种无所谓的事情啊弟弟君……”<br/>“并不是，无所谓的。”</p><p>扭捏着难以说出口的音节落下尾声之后，青涩而又稚嫩的亲吻便袭了上来。燐音双手环住一彩的腰部将一彩拉向自己的身体，带着热度的年轻肢体交叠在一起，即使隔着服饰也能感受到肌肤之下掩藏着的焦躁。火热的双唇在附上紧贴之时便各自张开互相深入柔软而又湿热的舌探索着，纠缠着，缭绕着。就像要吞噬掉对方一样吞吐着，时不时短暂分开时各自呼出的鼻息挠痒在脸上，在互相深情地注视之后又忘我吮吸了起来，头部变换着位置摸索着最舒服的角度，时而传出来的亲吻声以及吮吸声撩动着越发干燥的空气。在亲吻的同时，燐音炙热的双手就已从一彩衣角下方逐渐向上侵入，很快就来到了胸前的柔软之处。<br/>胸前从来没有被开发过的一彩在燐音双手指尖点触上的那一瞬间就浑身颤抖了起来，躯干也随之扭动了一下。而随着拇指与食指的揉捏与刮擦，一彩虽然不再颤抖逐渐适应了起来，但难以言语的瘙痒感还是让一彩止不住地喘息了起来，年轻的身躯无法经受挑逗与诱惑，很快胸前的两抹樱红就挺立了起来，稍稍撑起了衣服布料。由于刺激感导致腰也有些无力了起来。一彩的姿势从撑在燐音上方渐渐变成了坐在燐音的胯部。而燐音也调整起了姿势，稍微坐起来了一些，在用手尽情拈揉过一彩胸前的两粒坚挺之后，双手稍稍握住一彩的躯干向自己的方向拉去，随后便隔着布料用舌挑逗起了一彩一侧早已撑起衣服的那粒坚挺。胸前传来的湿热触感让一彩有些难耐，另一侧胸前依然同时被燐音的手揉搓着，时不时还整个手掌攀附上去揉动着。一彩一直锻炼有素的胸肌此时摸上去手感自是非常舒服，每当手掌按压下去的时候，都有种陷入在带有弹性和柔韧感的胸部中的感觉。也许是嫌上衣过于阻碍，一彩虽然感到难为情，但在欲望驱使之下依然当着燐音的面麻利地脱掉了上衣，使燐音流里流气地吹了声口哨。<br/>胸前挺立的樱红早已迫不及待等待着被继续疼爱，燐音伸出了舌整个覆盖上乳头，在充分湿润之后用嘴含了上去，时而舔舐时而吮吸与轻轻啃咬，使得一彩又控制不住的扭动了起来。在疼爱完一侧之后，燐音又满足地转头埋向另一侧，同时双手不安分地游走向了一彩身后柔软的而又小巧的臀部上。依然是富有韧性的肉体构造，燐音爱不释手的双手在一彩臀上来回揉捏拉伸着，就像小孩子恶作剧在玩弄着年糕一样。在满足了之后，燐音微微躺下，带着一彩也扑向燐音埋向了燐音颈部，上身与燐音的上身紧紧相贴。一彩的双手只能环绕在燐音脖子上，任由燐音的双手在臀部继续揉捏着。</p><p>一边把玩着臀部的同时，时不时一彩还会在耳边喘着气，在心中觉得深爱的同时，燐音更加爆发了一种莫名的施虐心，或许是因为长时间没有见面与触碰，也或许是一彩此时过于温顺与难以言语的可爱。燐音停下了动作，在口袋中摸索着什么，幸好平时习惯性往这件衣服口袋里塞各种东西挂在床头，里面竟然也有从小钢珠店赢来的套套与润滑剂。虽然一彩也许不懂而红着脸说着并不需要，但对燐音来说，要进入重要的弟弟怎么会不做最基本的保护工作。<br/>在手上挤压上大量润滑液之后，燐音脱下了一彩的裤子摸索起了充满诱惑性的后庭。一手轻轻揉捏着臀部时不时向一旁扯去，另一边沾染着粘稠液体的食指开始在暴露出来的洞口周围打转。而一彩时不时就会因为第一次体验到的刺激感而颤抖，这让燐音更加觉得可怜可爱了起来，虽然想要立马就进入一彩的身体，但还是压抑住了这份冲动。在缓和的差不多之后，燐音伸入了食指摸索了起来，不出意料的过于紧实与狭窄，燐音一边亲吻起了一彩的脖子与耳后，一边在耳旁低语着要一彩放松。似乎起了效果之后，食指的推入也顺利了很多。很快整根食指都能够顺利进入了，燐音暂停了几秒之后开始抽动起来，想要让一彩先适应。也许是恰到好处，一彩并没有任何不适，反而会配合着进行呼吸。燐音见状便将食指退出，并合着中指一起送入了进去，两根手指的进入似乎让一彩有些痛苦。而燐音只能先继续慢慢送入着手指，边继续亲吻着一彩使其放松。在废了一阵功夫之后，终于两根手指也能彻底进入到根部，一彩也逐渐适应了起来。燐音便继续抽动起了手指，这次一浅一深的有规律地深入似乎触摸到了什么，在到了某个位置之后，一彩突然向前弓起了身躯，早已挺立的分身也难耐地一下子喷涌出了液体，乳白色的液体全射在了燐音的胸前。而射精之后的一彩不断喘着气，伴随着还挺立着的乳头，胸前激烈上下起伏着，通红的脸使得双眼染上了情欲。这更加刺激了燐音的视觉与神经，让燐音坏心眼地继续摸索起了刚刚那块内部小小的凸起。似乎是寻找对了地方，在微微弯曲手指来回按压之后，刚刚才释放出来的一彩的分身又挺立了起来，在一阵阵电流一般的刺激之下，湿润而又精神抖擞的分身又颤抖着射出了精液。也许是连续两次射精耗费了太大体力，就算是锻炼有致的一彩也无法抵抗地整个人失去了力气趴在了燐音身上。微微有些带汗的肌肤贴在身上，与燐音本就发热着的身体交相辉映，更加刺激起了情欲。燐音的分身也早已在刺激之下肿大着挺立了很久。<br/>退出了两根手指之后，燐音重新往手上浇上了润滑，便加上了无名指小心地向一彩的穴内探入，扩张与缓和已经做到位的情况下，三根手指的进入相比之前顺利了许多。也许是连续射精导致的身体敏感，每当燐音抽送着手指摩擦到肉壁的时候，一彩都会止不住地颤抖扭动起来。扭动的腰肢总会使得分身触碰到燐音挺立的分身，也许是实在无法忍耐，燐音迅速抽出了手指，撕开了套套给挺立的分身套上。就在想着扶起一彩的时候，一彩慢慢主动坐直了身子。<br/>“哥哥就休息着，让我来吧。”<br/>话音刚落，一彩就稍微站了起来，伸出一只手扶住了燐音坚硬而又灼热的分身之后，移动着位置便慢慢沉下腰去对准了后穴的穴口。也许是有些害怕与犹豫，一彩停了一会儿做着深呼吸进行着调节。而燐音因为兴奋以及高烧带来的刺激感，不等一彩继续磨磨蹭蹭调整完状态便双手握住一彩的腰部向下狠狠拉去。体内突然闯入了巨大的坚硬物体使得一彩没有忍住一下子叫出了声音，伴随着隐约的疼痛之后，随之而来的是逐渐涌现起的被填充感以及满足感。顺着这股劲头，一彩也不再继续稍作调整，而是立刻上下挺动起了腰肢贪婪地包裹与放出着燐音的分身。炙热与坚硬在体内有节奏地律动着一进一出冲击着肉壁，随着节奏与速度的加快，分身与肉壁的摩擦感慢慢带来了无上的巨大快感，使得一彩更加兴奋地扭动起了腰肢。而燐音也因为逐渐袭向大脑的电流一般的酥麻爽快感而无法控制地呻吟出声。淫靡的水声，肌肤碰撞的声音以及舒适的两股交替的呻吟声融合在一起冲击着大脑，没有了道德与伦理的束缚，也没有了心灵上的压抑与痛苦，此时此刻只有交合的身躯与融为一体的意识徘徊在彼此心间。<br/>“我…..啊….嗯嗯嗯，呜呜….啊，喜欢…..一直都喜欢着哥哥….”一彩的表情越发迷离，蒙上了厚厚水汽的湖蓝色双眼几乎就像要坠落下泪珠一般，交织着通红的面色，诉说着一直以来压抑着的话语。燐音在听到的瞬间只觉得内心痒痒的，同时大脑里也受到了冲击而感到了爽快。早就这样就好了，要是早知道的话，也不会变成今天这样。<br/>看着被情欲支配的弟弟，背德感与内疚和惭愧感交织在燐音心头，但事到如今也只能继续走下去，从今以后也一直一起走下去，不论任何人或是世界怎么说，只要和弟弟君在一起，或许就再也没有任何需要害怕的东西。</p><p>燐音拥住一彩很快调转体位将其置于床上，而自己则支撑在上方，双手抬起一彩雪白而又有肉感的双腿用力分开，燐音开始快速并且猛烈地前后挺动起了腰肢。宿舍的床似乎经不起激烈的动作而发出了一阵阵“吱呀吱呀”的悲鸣声，然而这机械的悲鸣声很快就被一彩放出声来的舒适呻吟声所盖过，第一次的床事经验使得一彩在燐音猛烈的抽插之下根本无法忍耐住快感，而这阵阵呻吟又刺激着燐音，让燐音撞击的更加凶猛了起来。一彩甚至感受到燐音在猛烈抽插的同时，在体内的分身又慢慢肿大了起来挤压冲击着肉壁。在激烈的呻吟与肌肤撞击之下，燐音也似乎到了极限，伴随着一声低沉的呻吟之后，燐音也尽情释放了出来。分身依然坚挺的在体内停留了一会儿，这让一彩甚至觉得，如果没有套套的阻拦的话，此刻穴内也许已经涌入了满满的会由温热到很快就凉下来的精液吧。虽然一彩性知识不足的小脑瓜中思考起了无套射精是否会有怀孕的可能性。但既然怀上了哥哥的孩子的话，就算是为了家族也好，生下来也不是不行？虽然这个异想天开的点在事后也只是引得燐音爆笑了好久。而在大笑了之后，燐音又紧紧抱住了一彩，之后又深深将头埋入了一彩怀中，就像一个一直都没有收到宠爱的孩子终于找到了愿意爱自己的人一样，进行了二十多年来的第一次撒娇。而一彩也什么都没说，只是安静地抚摸起了同样发色的柔软头发，就像小时候自己因为不安而惊醒的时候那样，也抬起手在燐音的背后轻轻地，有节奏地拍打了起来。</p><p>那天之后一彩询问起了燐音房间中角落里摆着的用布包着的包裹，因为形状大小以及气味有些熟悉，却无法一下子想起来是什么。<br/>而燐音只是微微笑了笑说没什么，所以爽快的一彩也就没有再追究，就算不去询问，也总有一天能够明白吧。<br/>燐音抚摸着紧紧拥抱着自己的一彩，看了看放在角落的包裹。那是那一天，族里按照规矩举行的熊祭上，割下来的熊的头部头骨。虽然从家乡带出来违反了一族的规矩，但总觉得，应该将它带出来，每当盯着它看得时候，就有种不得不振作起来被鞭策着的感觉。虽然如今，也许已经不需要了吧。<br/>时间已至黄昏，温暖的余辉从窗外懒懒地探入，一起洒在了两人身上。如果时间能就这么停止下来就好了，不用永远，只奢求此刻。毕竟永远跟着自己，对这孩子来说也许也并不是什么好事吧。<br/>就像又露出了幼时那个时候的自己的本性一样，恢复了温柔表情的燐音只是不舍地抚摸着一彩的头发。</p><p>日复一日苦苦寻觅的，只有能够继续前行的心愿。<br/>几经痛苦，方知相会<br/>几经相会，方知夙愿</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>